poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sulley scares Boo/Banishment
This is how Sulley scares Boo and Banishment goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Bile is again trying to scare the simulator kid Henry J. Waternoose III: No, no, no, no, no. What was that? You try to scare the kid, not lurl it to sleep. Thaddeus Bile: Uhh, I was going for a snake-slash-Ninja approach. With a little hissing. hisses Henry J. Waternoose III: Ugh! Luna Girl You make sure Sullivan gets here on time. bursts in Sulley: Mr. Waternoose! Henry J. Waternoose: James! Perfect timing. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Mr. Waternoose. You don't understand. Henry J. Waternoose III: This is great. Ryan F-Freeman: Guys. Maybe we could let Sulley show the monsters how it's done. the others Like I killed Bertatron. simulator starts up Ryan F-Freeman: Pay attention. We are about see the best scarer. I'll reset the simulator. sees him Boo: Kitty! Sci-Ryan: Wait, Boo. Boo Henry J. Waternoose III: Now, give us a big loud roar. Sulley: Mr. Waternoose, we have no time for this! Ryvine Sparkle: Come on! What are we waiting for? Roar! Sulley: But, sir! Waternoose and Ryvine: ROAR!! groans and roars kid screams and so does Boo Sci-Ryan: Sssh, there, there, Boo! It's just a simulation. continues to roar looks amazed as he stops Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Jessie Primefan: Well, that's just great. notices Boo and how scared she looks Matau T. Monkey: Boo? Is she okay? Bertram T. Monkey: I'm not sure. Henry J. Waternoose III: Well done. Well done, James. Sulley: Boo? go over to her Matau T. Monkey: Boo? backs away Evil Ryan: Boo. It's us. suddenly see footage of Sulley on the screens. Boo trips over a wire Henery J. Waternoose III: gasps The child! Ryan F-Freeman: Look. She's not toxic. Let me explain. Henry J. Waternoose III: What? Mike: I know it sounds crazy, but trust us. runs Sulley: Boo! Boo: No. backs off Evil Anna: Boo. Ryan F-Freeman: And now we are trying to bring the little girl back home. Some villains are trying to kill us. This whole set was all Randall's fault. Henry J. Waternoose III: Randall? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. And we can escort you to his secret lab which is here in this factory. Henry J. Waternoose III: How could this happen. Oh, how could this happen? Does anyone else know about this? Ryan F-Freeman: No sir. Henry J. Waternoose III: Good. Ryvine Sparkle: My sister Twivine would not know about that. Now, Ryan. Before we do anything else, let's take care of the child. Later Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. He never thought things would come to this. Henry J. Waternoose III: Not in my factory. turn Ryvine Sparkle: Waternoose and I are sorry you heroes get mixed up in this. Henry J. Waternoose III: Especially you, James. But, now we can set everything straight again. Ryvine and Waternoose: For the good of the company. metal door comes down Ryan F-Freeman: Umm... Ryvine? That is not her door. Ryvine Sparkle: I know. I know. and Randall appear and open the door Ryvine and Waternoose: It's yours. Matau T. Monkey: Uh oh. Sci-Ryan: Oh crumbs! get pushed through Ryan F-Freeman: No! Twilight Sparkle: Stop! closes the door. Ryan opens it but Waternoose and Boo are gone Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Sulley and Ryan: BOOOOO!!!!!!!!! are in the Himalayas tries to reopen the door Sulley: No. No! NO! No! No! No! No! hangs his head Mike: It's too late. Sci-Ryan: We're banished, Smart Guy. Mike and Sci-Ryan: We're in the human world! Evil Ryan: Oh. What a good idea going to your old friend Waternoose. Too bad he was at the whole thing! Mike: All you had to do was listen to me just once! Ryan F-Freeman: But, you didn't, did you? Mike: You're still not listening! charges at Sulley and the two tumble down the hill gang chases after them try to break them up dark shape looms over them yeti appears Yeti: Welcome to the Himalayas! looks at Sci-Ryan Later places down a lamp Yeti: Abominable. Can you believe thatt? Do I look abominable to you? Why can't they call me the adorible snowman or the agreeable snowman, for crying out loud? I'm a nice guy. Mike a tray of snowcones Snowcone? grunts in disgust Yeti: No, no, no, don't worry. It's lemon. Sulley And how about you, big fella? Snowcone? Sulley: Did you see the way she... looked at me? sighs Yeti: Poor guy. I understand. It ain't easy being banished. Rigby (EG): You said it. Like Ryan's three siren friends the Dazzlings. When they were banished, they been feeding off the negative energy. Yeti: I know. A bit like my buddy, Bigfoot. When he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy. Wore it on his head like a tiara, called himself King Itchy. Eh, it won't be so hard for you guys, though. You know, how lucky you get? Banished with your best friends. Mike Wazoski: Sulley is not my friend. But these guys, best pals all the way. Yeti: Oh. I just assumed you were buddies you know when I saw you and your buddies out there in the snow, hugging and all. I... Mike Wazoski: What is he thinking. Waiting my life for what? A stupid kid! Because of you, we are now stuck in this frozen wasteland! Yeti: Wasteland? I think you mean Wonderland. I mean how about this fabulous snow, huh? Oh. And wait till you see the local village. Cutest thing in the world. I haven't mentioned all the free yak's milk. Thomas: We appreciate your hospitality, Mr. Snowman. But Sulley's the reason we wound up here in the first place. Sulley: Wait, what did Snowman say? Yeti: The yak's milk. Milking a yak ain’t exactly a picnic, but once you even pick the hairs out, it's very neutrisious. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Something like a village. Are there kids in it? Yeti: Kids? Sure. Tough kids. Sissy kids. Kids who climb on rocks. Sulley: Where is it? Yeti: It's at the bottom of a mountain. Around a three day hike. Sulley: Oh. Three days? We need to get there now! [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan